The Cryptic Wish
by Manny101
Summary: Jo is gone but something she tells Kendall haunts his mind.  Logan is about to find out what it is.  Will it be the end of their friendship or a new beginning?  Take the journey with Kogan and find out.  As if!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hello all! I'm back and almost feeling like my old self again. But more about that in my closing Note. This short story was inspired by the episode Big Time Break Up. In this, I supposed that Jo knew something that Kendall didn't. I hope you see what I mean as you delve into this short Kogan piece. So, read and enjoy! Nothing makes me happier than that! I'll see you again after the closing chapter.

**The Cryptic Wish**

Logan sat alone in his bedroom trying to read a book by the dim light of dusk coming through his bedroom window. The last of the setting sun's rays reached the page he was reading bathing the printed words in a deep orange hue. He knew he needed to turn on a light but his body didn't want to leave the comfort of his bed. When it finally became too dark, he reluctantly stood and made his way to the small lamp on his desk. He sighed a heavy sigh as he switched on the light. He didn't really want to read anymore, but it was the only thing he could think of that could relax him and get his mind off his troubles. And Kendall Knight had him troubled.

Logan had really liked Jo. He really did. He saw how good she was for his best friend, how happy she made him. For the longest time, he had, indeed, resented her for coming between the Big Time Rush leader and him until he'd realized that, no matter what he did, there was no way that their bond could be broken. They seemed to be made for each other, destined to be together. And, after he'd gotten to know Jo better, he'd decided to forget his growing secret feelings for Kendall and support the happy couple as they dated for month after excruciating month. The fact that he pulled off the best acting job in the world brought a kind of twisted pride to the brightest member of the band. No one suspected anything of him and sometimes, he had to admit, he would almost forget himself – _almost_.

Things went on swimmingly until the day Jo had been informed by her agent that the part of a lifetime had opened up and she could have it if she wanted it. Both Kendall and Jo had tried to be the bigger person and attempted to sacrifice their careers to stay together at the Palmwoods. But Kendall had prevailed, as he always seemed to do, and painfully realized that he loved Jo enough to let her go half way around the world to make her dreams come true. The pain Logan saw in his friend's beautiful green eyes almost broke his heart as well. The other guys knew that Kendall was in pain. What they didn't see, what Kendall only permitted Logan to see, was the real tears he'd shed in their room late at night. Sometimes the blonde would let Logan hold him as the smart boy struggled to come up with words of comfort and sympathy. And on a couple of occasions, they'd fallen asleep together on Kendall's bed, waking in the early morning to find themselves in each other's arms. Nothing was said about those rare instances. It was easier to pretend that they never happened.

Logan had thought that, since Jo was gone, Kendall would have more time to spend with him and James and Carlos like they had in Minnesota – the Four Musketeers together again! And, they had done more stuff together. The guys had taken the broken hearted boy to the movies, out to dinner, hiking, go carting, skateboarding, surfing, and a host of other assorted activities trying to keep his mind off of losing Jo.

Slowly but surely, Kendall's mood had lifted and he appeared to be his upbeat, normal self once again. Logan was happy to have his best buddy back in top form, the unmistakable twinkle in his green eyes had returned. But what he hadn't counted on, were the scores of girls that had suddenly caught Kendall's eye. On one of their expeditions, he'd asked a girl out and, of course, she'd readily accepted. That led to another date with a different girl and another and another. Soon, even James was having trouble keeping up with Kendall's dating prowess.

Soon enough, Logan saw his best friend slipping away from him again, their closeness put on the back burner for the sake of countless dates with the fairer sex. Again, Logan felt he should receive an Oscar for his performances everytime Kendall came home and talked about what he'd done with a girl, how she'd felt. Logan smiled and egged Kendall on to recount his evenings in detail pretending to eat each detail up. It was the least he could do for him. He seemed so happy again and Logan was not going to be the one to darken those sparkling emerald eyes.

Alone in the almost darkened room, his own chocolate eyes betrayed his inner hurt. He sighed again as he looked at the clock on the nightstand: _9:35 PM_. He knew Kendall would be coming home soon and be more than willing to share the events of the evening with him. It was almost time to put on his happy mask, the façade he used to shield Kendall from seeing the hurt that Logan carried inside for him; the look that obscured the feelings of longing and yearning that he felt whenever he was in Kendall's presence. He'd decided that it was a price he'd have to pay for the sake of his friend's happiness – a price that he was willing to pay, no matter what it did to him inside.

It had become almost a nightly ritual. Logan would take a few deep breaths and immerse himself in his deep feelings for Kendall, wallow in them even. Flashes of his future with him as more than just friends entered his consciousness, lifting his spirit and making his heart and soul fly. Then, his logical brain would take over, telling him why the things he'd just thought about were impossible. The practical considerations of career and coming out to family and friends hurt him, to be sure. But the one that always brought him pain, the one that always pierced his heart, the one that was insurmountable, was the fact that Kendall didn't love him. He never had and he never would. He felt a little piece of his soul leave him as the tears he'd carried around made their presence known to him, falling from his wounded eyes. He clenched his jaw, stifling the sobs that threatened to escape him. He couldn't let anyone see him like this, especially Kendall – never Kendall! He cried a little longer until he regained his composure, taking in air, trying to steady his breathing.

Logan got up and went into the bathroom and grabbed a tissue from the dispenser on the counter. He blew his nose and wiped his eyes. He tried to avoid the reflection in the mirror. The eyes were, indeed, the windows to the soul. He'd caught a glimpse of what was behind those chocolate eyes once and he'd started to sob uncontrollably, the pain he saw in his own eyes overwhelming him all over again. He hadn't dared look at his reflection again from then on. _Never again!_

He wasn't hungry but he hadn't had anything to eat since lunch. He knew he had to put something in his stomach so he made his way to the kitchen. He looked for something quick and easy to make. His mind kept wandering to the pain but he'd shake it off concentrating on the task at hand. He finally settled on chicken noodle soup and a piece of French bread. He began to assemble the necessary dishes, grateful that he had a task to concentrate on, when he heard a key turn the lock on the front door. He turned from the counter to see who was coming home and saw his handsome best friend beaming a high voltage smile at him as he made his way to the kitchen to join him.

"Hey, Logie! What's up?" Kendall slapped Logan's back gently as a greeting, letting his hand slide down and linger on the small of his back. The smaller boy immediately caught the faint smell of liquor on his friend.

Logan caught his breath and steeled himself. The performance would be starting early tonight. And it had to be good! Still feeling the effects of his nightly ritual, he avoided eye contact with the lead singer. He smiled coyly and mumbled a greeting to him purposely breaking the contact Kendall had initiated. He put the bowl of soup in the microwave oven and turned it on. In no time at all, the warm liquid's fragrance filled the kitchen, masking the smell of alcohol on Kendall.

"Mmmm. That smells good, Bro! Can I have a little of that? We didn't exactly have time to eat, if you know what I mean!" Kendall winked at Logan insinuating that something else had taken place between him and tonight's girl. "Let me go change and I'll be right back."

Logan looked up and followed Kendall's behind as it disappeared down the hall into their shared room. The tight jeans he wore showed off the form that fueled Logan's dreams. Unconsciously licking his lips, Logan pretended that it was the food that was making his mouth water. With renewed resolve, his performance had begun. Now he'd have to play the interested best friend – no matter how much it hurt him to hear all the details of his hot date.

Logan sat down and permitted himself one last heavy sigh as he waited on the object of his affection to return from their room. He plastered a smile on his face and waited for the onslaught to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cryptic Wish**

While he was waiting for Kendall to come back to the kitchen, Logan went to the cabinet and pulled out another bowl so he could split the hot soup with his best friend. He quickly set the table and had both their servings ready. He sat on one of the chairs and took a spoonful. The warm, chunky liquid made him feel better. He took another bite and followed it with a piece of the soft bread he'd gotten for them.

After a while, Logan grew curious as to why it was taking Kendall so long to change and join him. He wiped his mouth and decided to make sure that his friend was alright. He walked to their bedroom door and knocked gently. There was no answer from the other side. The door wasn't locked so he let himself in ever so slowly.

"Kendall? What's going on, Buddy? You okay?"

He walked in and found Kendall asleep on his bed. From the looks of things, he'd tried to undress himself but must have passed out in the process. The blonde lay on the bed shirtless, one of his arms flung above his head while the other was on his waist where it looked like he'd tried to unbutton his jeans. He'd halfway succeeded exposing a hint of blonde pubes at the end of his tummy's happy trail. One shoe was off and on the floor while the other was still squarely on his foot. His breathing was slow and deep telling Logan that he was probably out for the night.

Even in this disorderly state, Logan's eyes only saw the radiance that shone through. The blonde's face was at peaceful rest, angelic in its repose. The brunette sighed as he smiled at his best friend's condition. He decided that he would help Kendall finish getting into bed and knelt down in front of the foot with the shoe. He untied it and gently pulled it off his foot. Slowly, he took the newly freed foot and moved the leg onto the bed to join the other one. He wanted to remove Kendall's jeans but was afraid of what might happen if he did. Not only had the blonde gone commando this evening, he wasn't sure he could trust himself with a nude Kendall so close within his reach. The sleeping boy's fragrance was already playing with his emotions as his best friend's pheromones played on his nostrils making them flair. Logan swallowed hard as he stood, hands on his hips, trying to decide what he should do next.

Logan bit his lip. How many nights had he dreamt about Kendall lying in front of him like this? How many fantasies had he had where he would find a semi-naked Kendall who'd wanted him to take him again and again? The boy genius swallowed hard and let out a long, shuddering sigh. He looked at the sleeping form one last long, lingering time taking in the beautiful view. Of course, he would be a gentleman about the whole thing. He wasn't about to take advantage of his best friend. He shook his head and chuckled softly to himself as to the absurdity of the situation. However, there was still one more delicate thing that had to be done.

Logan knelt in front of the bed and moved closer to Kendall's crotch. With slightly trembling hands, he'd have to pull up the zipper that threatened to snag on his friend's pubes. He reached out and lifted the zipper as far away from Kendall's skin as he could and began to slowly and carefully zip up his jeans. He stopped when he realized he'd have to smooth down some of the brownish blonde hair that stood up from the base of Kendall's manhood.

_Oh shit!_ He removed his hands from Kendall and thought about how he would proceed. When he was moving the zipper upward, his fingers had felt the formidable size of Kendall's maleness. He had to take a moment to calm himself and steady his hands. He hadn't been prepared for the state of arousal that this simple task would bring out in him. After a few moments, he was determined to finish what he'd begun. He reached in and patted the soft pubic hair against Kendall's warm skin. He then grabbed the zipper head and pulled it all the way closed. Logan buttoned the jeans and exhaled forcefully, relief and excitement fighting for dominance within him. His heart pounding, he sat on the edge of his roommate's bed trying to catch his breath. Just then, a shocked and embarrassed Logan heard Kendall clear his throat. His head immediately turned to look into Kendall's still sleepy eyes.

"Logie?" Kendall stirred and saw Logan's look of terror. "Um, what're you doing?"

"Kendall! I – I…You were asleep and – and…Your pants…Um…Uh…Bleep. Blap – "

Kendall laughed at his flustered friend, a mischievous grin suddenly adorning his face. "Logan," he said through gritted teeth. "I swear, if you say 'Bloop' to me…!"

Logan stood, wide eyed and put both hands over his mouth. He didn't want to do it. He fought hard to keep it inside. But the logical Logan felt himself losing the battle. He couldn't help it. His hands slipped from over his mouth.

"BLOOP!" The nonsensical word escaped his mouth. His hands snapped back over his lips, his breathing becoming harder. Logan stood, looking at his best friend.

Arms extended and with a mock scowl on his face, Kendall shot out of his bed and let out a loud yell. "Aaaaaaaargh!"

Logan's high-pitched yelp echoed throughout their shared bedroom as he saw Kendall lunge at him with lightning fast speed. There was no way he could avoid the blonde's long arms so he decided to brace himself for the inevitable impact of their two bodies.

Kendall threw himself against Logan, wrapping his arms around him, and flung his friend backwards onto the brunette's bed. Logan struggled desperately to slip out of Kendall's grip since he knew what was coming next. They rolled around on the soft mattress, each fighting for dominance over the other. Then Logan felt Kendall's fingertips, gently but firmly, dig into his midsection again and again. Even if he'd wanted to, the smaller boy couldn't help the streaming laughter that was escaping him. His best friend knew how ticklish he was and he was relishing the act of exploiting the smart boy's weakness.

The laughter exploding out of Logan was music to Kendall's ears. He hadn't spent time like this with him in a long time and he realized how much he missed the boy. He stopped tickling him when he saw the beginning of happy tears begin to form in Logan's eyes. He took Logan's wrists and held then above the brunette's head, his body's full weight on top of him. They were both laughing as they calmed themselves, each trying to steady their breathing from their shared exertion.

Logan was keenly aware of a shirtless Kendall on top of him. His own tee shirt was crumpled leaving his midsection bare after their horseplay. He felt their skin touching and it made his skin tingle. He stopped laughing and his big smile seemed to light up the room. For a split second, his smile for Kendall was genuine and unforced. For a moment, they'd been kids again in Minnesota wrestling around in his room having fun.

Kendall looked into Logan's trusting brown eyes, taking in the sparkle. He remembered himself and let go of his friend's hands, suddenly conscious that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He smiled at his buddy before getting off him and sat on the edge of the bed staring in front of him.

Inside, the thrill of Kendall laying on him took Logan's breath away. As they were wrestling, he'd felt a spark everytime his hands came into contact with the soft, smooth skin that covered Kendall's lithe muscles. He'd wanted the contact to go on forever. But on the outside, all he could do was pretend that this was just another instance of male bonding horseplay. Still, he saw how Kendall had stared into his eyes, the smile almost melting the shorter boy under the blonde's weight. He was disappointed when Kendall had sat up and moved to the edge of his bed. For a moment, Logan could have sworn he saw sadness and confusion on his leader's face. He sat up and joined him on the edge of the bed, gazing at his crush's profile, unsure what he was waiting for.

Kendall looked over at him and sighed. He wrapped his arm around Logan's neck and pulled him in, making his friend rest his head on his shoulder. The taller boy rested his head on top of the brunette's head, nuzzling his nose into the thick softness. He sighed, inhaling his friend's fragrance.

Logan couldn't believe his best friend's body language. _Is this a trick? What is he trying to tell me? Am I imagining things?_

Without moving, since he didn't want to break their physical contact, Logan whispered to him, "Kendall? What's wrong, Buddy? What's going on with you?"

Still looking at the opposite wall, he whispered back to his friend. "I think she was right, Bro. I - I think Jo was right." A tear fell from him as he tried to process his emotions. The time had come.

Logan looked up at Kendall in genuine confusion. He saw the tear roll down the blonde's cheek and wiped it from his face. Gently and softly, he asked, "What about Jo, Kendall? What do you mean?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cryptic Wish**

Kendall removed his arm from around his best friend and clasped his hands together as they rested on his lap. He looked at some point on the opposite wall as he tried to pull his thoughts together. He needed to communicate his realization to Logan even though he was unsure of it himself. Fear was something that he was unaccustomed to especially when it came to Logan. But he felt it today. It was palpable inside him.

Logan looked at his best friend with worry. He'd never seen Kendall look so vulnerable. Earlier, he'd thought that he was still tipsy from the alcohol he'd obviously consumed earlier in the evening. But it seemed to be more than that. There was something weighing heavily on his mind. The tear he'd wiped off the blonde's face was proof of that. He desperately wanted to help but didn't want to push Kendall into saying anything that he wasn't ready to express. He sat beside his secret love and waited patiently for him to continue still wondering what Jo had to do with anything that was happening now.

Kendall took a breath and spoke quietly, as if sharing a secret in a public place. "Logie. Logan, remember a few weeks ago when Jo left for New Zealand?"

Logan nodded silently. He'd remembered that day like it was yesterday. The pain displaying itself on his best friend's face made him want to cry. He'd wanted desperately to take away the hurt but knew that it was something that he couldn't share. Kendall would have to face the heartbreak alone. All he and the guys could do was be there for him when he was ready to reach out. He'd felt so helpless. And, for a brief moment, he'd hated Jo for making his friend feel like that.

Unsure that Kendall had seen his nod, Logan matched the taller boy's hushed tone. "Yeah. I remember, Kendall."

Kendall let out a small, sad chuckle. "Remember how we all raced to the airport because I hadn't given Jo my good bye kiss?"

"Yeah. That was your _thing_, Kendall. No way were we going to let you miss out on that!" Logan forced a small grin. He remembered as he'd watched Kendall run to meet Jo at the last minute and share their final kiss with each other. At that moment, Logan had felt a pain of his own – a hurt that he couldn't share with anyone then or now. He mentally shook the thought away. This moment was not about him, after all. It was about Kendall and what he was going through at the present time.

Kendall sat staring ahead of him, mesmerized at the memory of that moment. After their parting kiss, Jo had leaned close to him and whispered something in his ear. At the time, he considered it odd but pushed it aside because all he could concentrate on was losing the best girl in the world. However, a few days after she was gone, he'd replayed the moment in his mind and tried to make sense of her cryptic last sentence to him. To him, it hadn't made any sense. She didn't say, "I love you" or "I'll miss you" or "Good bye". She'd let her hand linger on the side of his face with a look of knowing and hurt. It's as if her farewell was for more than their physical separation. It had been odd and confusing – like it was now.

He looked over at Logan who was looking at him with care and concern. He'd always had a special way of looking at him and he had only recently noticed that special look on his face. From way back, the other guys had teased Kendall about the way Logan would follow him around like a puppy, wanting to please him at every turn. He'd brushed off the comments as jokes and didn't give them much weight. It was only natural that there was a closeness to two people that had been more like brothers than mere friends. But now, Jo's words…

He smiled weakly at Logan and ruffled the soft, spiky brown hair. He stood and crossed the room to their dresser and opened a drawer. He pulled out an NFL tee shirt and slipped it on. He turned and walked back to his own bed. He sat on the edge of it facing Logan who hadn't moved from his own bed. Kendall sighed and struggled to come up with the right words.

Logan's eyes were glued to his best friend. He loved the way his head tingled at Kendall's touch. And the way Kendall moved, the slow and confident gait that was instantly recognizable and attractive to him. He was a little disappointed that the blonde boy had covered up his fit body. He was instantly sorry for his lustful thought. Kendall was trying to tell him something that was important to him. This wasn't a time to indulge his carnal thoughts. He waited while his buddy sat opposite him on his own bed.

"Kendall? You know you can tell me anything. And if I can do anything to help, I'll do it. You can trust me."

Of the few things in this world that Kendall was _absolutely_ sure about, that was at the top of his list. He knew that Logan was beyond trustworthy. He'd always been there for him again and again willing and able to give him a helping hand whenever he'd needed it. At times he hadn't even asked for his help and yet Logan had been there for him anticipating his need. He'd always chalked it up to a great friendship that had clicked since day one. But now, Jo's six little words…

Kendall smiled softly at his friend's words to him. "I know, Logan. I have _always_ trusted you, Bro. And I always will."

"Then tell me what's going on. You're starting to freak me out!"

"I know. I'm sorry. Okay." Kendall cleared his throat determined to tell Logan what he was thinking, praying that it wouldn't freak him out; praying that this wouldn't change anything between them or change their friendship. He wouldn't be able to handle that. The loss of Logan is what had made the tear escape him earlier. But he owed his best bud an explanation no matter what happened. He looked at the floor as he began to speak, emotion heavy in his voice.

"You and the guys saw me when I caught up with Jo and we kissed good bye. That was a special moment for me – for us. But what you didn't see is when she leaned in and whispered something to me. I didn't understand it at the time and I must confess, it's taken me a while to think about it. But I think I finally know what she was trying to tell me. She was always smarter than me when it came to matters of the heart..." Kendall's voice trailed off at the remembered moment in time.

"What did she say, Kendall?" Logan noticed that the blonde hadn't looked at him while recounting the events of that day, as if he was avoiding eye contact with him. His gaze was cast squarely on the floor. "Tell me," he whispered. "It's okay."

Kendall lifted his gaze to Logan, his eyes wet with emotion. "Make him take care of you." The sentence came out of him as barely a whisper.

Logan's breath caught. Had he heard Kendall correctly? And if he had, what did it mean? Logan softly mouthed the words he'd just heard.

"Make him take care…" He stopped in mid sentence as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. His control slipped a bit as he struggled to regain the façade he wore around Kendall. _There has to be another explanation! Jo surely couldn't have meant…_

"K-Kendall. What do you think she meant? I mean, who is – who is '_him_'?" Logan gripped the edge of his mattress turning his knuckles white. This was not at all what he'd expected. "Maybe she meant Gustavo or – or one of the other guys. Or maybe – maybe…"

Now it was Logan who couldn't look into the eyes of his best friend as his mind raced to come up with a logical explanation for Jo's words. There had to be someone else. There had to be a reason other than the one that immediately sprung to his mind. How did she know? How could she have seen through him? _No! There has to be another reason! _

"Logie." Kendall reached out and placed his hand gently on Logan's knee. "I think we both know what she meant. We both know who she was talking about. She meant – she meant _you_!"

The silence that filled the room was deafening. It was as if both boys were frozen in this moment in time. There was no experience in their young lives that could have prepared them for this. The close friendship that they'd shared over the years was just that – friendship. But somehow, Jo had known with her female intuition. Somehow she'd figured it out even if they'd been blind to it all their lives. The overpowering quiet was too much for Logan to bear.

"I'm so sorry, Kendall! I'm _so_ sorry!" Logan tried to hide his tears but there were too many of them. "I didn't mean to – I didn't want you to find out! I – I just couldn't help it. I didn't want to fall in love with – with…" He couldn't finish his thought. He suddenly felt naked and ashamed and embarrassed in front of the person that meant the most to him in the entire world. But he couldn't stop the tears. He brought his hands up to cover his face. He was alone now and the thought of that made him want to die inside.

If Logan could have seen the expression on Kendall's face, he would have seen a look of deep protectiveness and compassion and caring mixed in with his own pain at inflicting this unintentional hurt on his best friend. He quietly got up from his bed and sat next to his quietly sobbing friend. He looked down at him and hesitated for just a moment, before taking the broken brunette into his arms. He held him tightly as he gently rocked his boy ever so slowly. Kendall kissed the top of Logan's head, letting his face linger in the tousled, silky soft, brown hair.

Kendall Knight didn't know what this meant for the both of them. He'd never been in love with a boy. The thought had scared him so much that he'd tried to overcompensate by dating many girls before he could face the truth of Jo's words. Even now, he was confused. But one thing he _did_ know, he would not let Logan go through this alone. He cared too much for him to let him think that he was unworthy of being loved. They had a lot of talking to do. But, in the end, they would work this out – some way, somehow.


	4. Epilogue

**The Cryptic Wish**

The beach was Kendall's home away from home as his open floral shirt and brightly colored board shorts could attest to. He felt so comfortable there especially when he was with the person he cared about most in the world. The sun seemed to renew and recharge him; the surf made him feel alive and unstoppable. He stretched his long arms letting out a quietly contented groan, his smile's brilliant dimples giving the sun a run for its money.

He looked up and saw the person he'd been waiting on. He took off his shades and waved, making sure he'd been seen.

"Hey! Over here!"

He stood and pulled out the chair for the pretty blonde that had once stolen his heart. "Hey, Jo! I got us a table on the beach just like you asked. It's a great view of the beach. You were right! New Zealand is awesome!" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as she sat down opposite him.

"You look so good, Kendall. Quite yummy!" She giggled at him. She was genuinely happy that they could be together, sharing her weekend break from filming _Chauncey Jackson & the Magic Gallows_. She wasn't sure if he'd accept her invitation to travel half way around the world, but when her production company agreed to pay for most of the trip for the star of the movie, she couldn't see a reason why she couldn't ask him. She cared for him, afterall, and always would.

Jo's sunny disposition changed as she recalled the events that had sent her here for three years. Yes, it was the role of a lifetime that would catapult her to the next level of fame. Yes, it had been a challenge for her acting talents that allowed her to stretch more that ever before. But those reasons paled in comparison to her personal decision to let the tall blonde boy sitting in front of her find himself and decide his destiny. Many days and, especially, nights, she'd hoped that what she'd said to him in the airport was wrong. She cared for him so much. She smiled at the boy sitting in front of her, his radiant smile echoing hers.

"What, Jo? What are you thinking about?" he asked, his voice playful.

She giggled, snapping out of her reverie. "Nothing! I mean, I'm just glad you're here with me. I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm awake. I am so happy you made it!"

"How could I _not_ be with my best girl? A girl who knows me better than I know myself! You're the best, you know that?" Kendall reached over and took Jo's delicate hand in his holding it gently. He really _did_ love her. She would always be dear to him.

"Aw, you sweet talker!" She disengaged her hand and sat back on her beach chair. "But how are things going with you and Big Time Rush? I see you get great press all the time! Is it still fun for you guys?"

"BTR is going great! We have another album dropping in a couple of months and a tour's scheduled, um, Worldwide!" He raised his eyebrow knowing Jo would get the play on words. He knew he was right when she rolled her eyes playfully at him. "So, yeah. We're all still having a blast!"

"How are the guys? Still as crazy as ever I bet!"

"You know it! James made a couple of cameos in a couple of shows but spends most of his time surfing and meeting girls. And Carlos. The dumbass got a concussion last month because he couldn't find his damn helmet. He tried to cannonball in the pool from our apartment! I swear, that boy!" Kendall's laugh was infectious as Jo joined in.

Just then, the golden pair heard a couple of kids' giggles coming from the beach. They both turned their attention to the nearby shoreline. The sand fort that the kids built had been destroyed by a larger than usual wave as it washed onto the shore. The kids would have probably been crying if not for the overdramatic face that the bigger kid was mugging for them, his dramatic "death" making the kids laugh.

Kendall shaded his eyes with his hand to see the figures on the beach more clearly. He wasn't sure who the children were but spotted the parents sitting on a beach towel a safe distance away watching their kids but smiling at the destruction that had just occurred. The blonde couldn't help but get caught up in the silliness. He excused himself for a moment and ran to the figures playing in the sand.

"Hey guys!" he said addressing the children. He pointed to the "bigger kid" who was wearing shades and said, "Do you mind if I borrow him for a while? I promise that he'll be back in a little while."

The children both nodded their heads as they waved good bye to the new friend they'd made on the beach. Kendall extended his hand and the Speedo clad brunette boy gladly took it. They walked back to the shaded table where Kendall and Jo had been sitting.

Jo saw who the boy was. His body was not as small as she remembered. The physique had grown a bit, more muscular, but still retained a youthful smoothness that was the envy of the eyes that stared at him as he walked past. The smile, though, is what gave him away. That radiantly white, perfect smile that mirrored Kendall's in every way. Kendall pointed to Jo and his partner ran ahead to give her a big hug.

"Wow! Someone's been working out, I see!" As if to make her point, she squeezed the boy's biceps and nodded approvingly. "Me like a lot!" She chuckled as she saw the slight blush creep into the brunette's face.

"Oh, Jo! Stop it! You're making me blush. And in this thing," he said pointing to his very brief, black swimsuit, "I can't afford to blush. It leaves almost nothing to the imagination!" He laughed at his own words and sat down next to Kendall.

Kendall sat in a chair next to him. "I _told_ you that you shouldn't wear that! Why didn't you wear your board shorts like you usually do in California? You didn't even pack a pair! I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, Logan."

"I always wear those darn shorts. I decided that I was going to wear something different on this side of the planet. Do you mind?" Turning to Jo, he said, "Hey, Jo! You look good. The land of the Kiwi seems to agree with you!"

"Good for you, Sweetie! I think you look sexy in those Speedos. And, thanks. I am having so much fun. I mean, it's a lot of work, but I made the right decision when I took this role – in more ways than one it looks like!" She winked at the boys.

Kendall and Logan exchanged glances, and without a word spoken between them, reached out and took hold of the other's hand. As far as they were concerned, Jo had, indeed, made the decision that had changed not only her life, but theirs as well. They would always be grateful to her for that. Without the pain, there would have been no discovery. With no discovery, there would have been no realization of the deep love and affection that they felt for each other – beyond friendship, beyond brotherhood.

The friends seated together at the beach that day were writing new chapters in their lives. Sure, there would be heart ache, but at least they'd have each other to lean on and confide in. And there would be triumph that would be shared, too. But most of all, there would be love. And, as far as Kendall and Logan were concerned, that was the most important thing of all – pure and enduring love.

**End**

**Author's Note: **Hello everybody! Well, there it is. I know that I probably could have gone on and did many different things with the plot of this piece, but it was never my intention to make this a long story. I just wanted to tell a story of the moment when Kogan came into being. I hope you all liked it!

As always, thanks to everyone that added me to their Alerts and Faves, posted a comment, or sent me PM's. I always appreciate that. It is music to my ears!

As for myself, I got great news from my doctors. It seems that everything is looking good and I should be bothering everyone in the Kogan Universe for a long time to come! Yay! :D

Until next time…

_Manny 101_

P.S. I do not own Big Time Rush or any of its individual characters. I just borrow them sometimes to tell you all, hopefully, a good story!


End file.
